Gone
by salllzy
Summary: Nathaniel got sent back home, back to the 'real' world, but he goes back with a small surprise.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Diaries or make money off this story. **

**Authors note- I am attempting my hand at the whole, person from real life gets sucked into TVD. This is a one shot for now. **

**Also all other stories are on hold, and for a good reason. My laptop which i write everything on has been killed, the power pack is broken. Also the screen is smashed, so ermmm yeah**

**I will update when and if i can even if i have to borrow my sisters computer to do so.**

**This is slash!**

* * *

Throwing up was never the best experience for anyone, and the after taste was awful. Yet here was Nathaniel Maximillion throwing up he guts into the porcelain god known as the toilet.

He had been back in the 'real' world so to speak for a month of two, it had taken some getting used to he kept expecting Rebekah to walk into the room and drag him out, Klaus to be stood at his door hitting it so hard that it rattled because he had pulled some sort of joke on him.

Kol been stood at his side as his partner in crime, Finn would sit on the couch trying to figure out how to use his phone better. So he could go and track down Sage, the woman who he had been in love with for so long.

Elijah...

He had lost his heart to Elijah and everyone knew it, even Elijah himself. But he also had Elijah's heart he had sworn to himself that he would never fall in love again yet he did.

They both had fallen for each other both knowing that they would have to separate, and possibly never see each other again. It hadn't made leaving any easier, it felt as if someone had shoved their hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

Yet if he could go back, he would do it all over again. He didn't regret a single minute of it.

The only thing he regretted was he didn't get the chance to tell Elijah how much he loved him, how much he treasured their time together.

But he couldn't, he couldn't go back and tell him he was stuck in his own home.

Flushing the toilet he sighed, he couldn't keep dwelling on lost time. If he did he feared that it would kill him, send him spiralling into depression.

Walking out of the bathroom he went to his room and flopped down on the bed, he hoped that the stomach bug would pass but he had a feeling that it wouldn't pass, that it was something more. Something bigger than what he was expecting.

Nathaniel went through his normal day, before he got sent to the Vampire Diaries, before he met his family people whom he could call his own. All the way through the day he felt sick, his stomach was rolling for no reason.

Pulling out his cigarettes he went to light one up, but stopped it was like something or someone didn't want him to smoke, as if there was a reason that he shouldn't. Shrugging off the feeling he placed it back in the box, and continued his walk down to the shops. Where a group of women were talking.

"So your pregnant?"

"Yes, I have got morning sickness, been throwing up all this week."

Nathaniel stopped, he couldn't be could he?

It shouldn't be possible, but then again getting sent to a television show shouldn't be possible either yet he did. He pulled his coat further around him and walked away from the shop and to a nearby chemist he had to find out. He just had too.

~~~Some time later~~~~~

He stared down at the results, he couldn't believe it.

He was pregnant.

He fell and landed on the toilet before looking down at his stomach, he had his and Elijah's child. The one thing that they had created together.

Nathaniel smiled, he felt so happy!

But before the feeling had chance to take hold it was squashed, Elijah would never know his child, the child that they had created together. Nathaniel placed his head in his hands and sobbed, he had no idea what to do.

After sitting on the toilet and sobbing his heart out his steel will kicked in, he would raise this baby to the best of his abilities, he would show him/her all the love that he could. He would tell their child about his/her father, tell them about all the good times that they had together, tell them about their uncles and aunt.

Standing up Nathaniel made his way out of the bathroom, he needed to change his flat. After all it was no place to raise a child.

His and Elijah's child.


End file.
